


Ráj na zemi

by juhele



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: 80s, Fluff, M/M, Romance, postupně přidám tagy, sametová revoluce
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhele/pseuds/juhele
Summary: Uriáš i Petronel se zase octnou na zemi, každý z jiných důvodů, ale vlastně z těch stejných. V pozadí je revoluce, ale to je to poslední, na co myslí. Ono to totiž je všechno v plánu Pána Boha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> zveřejněno původně na tumblr, ale šiřme prosím obrození.

Petronel se nudil. Tak dlouho chtěl sedět na výsostech, že si neuvědomil, jak ho to vlastně s Uriášem bavilo. Uriáš vždycky vymyslel nějakou čertovinu. A Petronela by žádné čertoviny přitahovat neměly, byl přeci anděl. Jenže na výsostech se prostě jenom sedělo. To mohl tušit. A on tak moc se chtěl aspoň proběhnout. A s Uriášem už se taky tolikrát nevídal. Zmetek pekelná na něj určitě ani nepomyslil. A Petronel si uvědomil, že vlastně žádného jiného přítele nemá. Nebe plné andělů a on se musel skamarádit zrovna s tím jediným čertem. V nebi mělo být krásně, tak proč se cítil tak mizerně a osamoceně? Tohle ale samozřejmě nikdy nemohl Uriášovi říct. Ten pekelník by se mu určitě jen vysmál a ego by mu vyrostlo ještě výš než dřív. Už takhle se mu vyšplhalo z pekla až do nebe.

„Petroneli?“ vyrušil ho z rozjímání velmi známý hlas.

,,Ano, Pane Bože?“

„Co tak sklesle sedíš?“

„No, sedím. Sedím na výsostech. Jak jinak bys chtěl, abych seděl, Pane Bože? Sedím tak, jak umím. A jestli sklesle, o tom nic nevím.“

„Petroneli,“ Pán Bůh se usmál pod vousy, „vždyť víš, že já vím všechno.“

„To vím. Takže ty víš, že prostě sedím, no.“

„Sedíš, to ano. Ale když mi neřekneš, co už dávno vím, tak se běž aspoň proběhnout,“ řekl Pán Bůh.

„Nevím, co tím myslíš, Pane Bože. Taky bys mohl zavést, že se v nebi bude říkat všechno na rovinu, ne?“ odvětil Petronel a vstal, „ale tak já se půjdu radši proběhnout, než něco řeknu na rovinu já.“

„Ale, ale,“ Pán Bůh se zase usmál, „Tobě se nelíbí, jak vedu nebe, Petroneli?“

„Ale ne, Pane Bože. To já jen tak prohodil, no. Tak já radši půjdu. Se proběhnout.“

Petronel se už už otočil k odchodu a přemýšlel, kde všude se proběhne, když ho Pán Bůh zase zarazil.

„Ale přece nebudeš běhat po mráčcích, Petroneli. To není žádná námaha. To se pořádně ani nevyvětráš,“ usmál se Pán Bůh. „Ne, ne, kdepak, po Zemi se ti bude běhat líp.“

„Ale, Pane Bože, vždyť jsem nic neprovedl!“

„To já jen tak preventivně. Navíc, jestli se ti nelíbí, jak vedu nebe, třeba se ti to víc zalíbí na zemi. Nechal jsem tam lidem víceméně volnou ruku.“

„Ale-,“ Petronel to ani nestihl doříct a už byl pryč.

„Že tě to pořád baví,“ řekla Marie, která se objevila vedle Pána Boha.

„No, baví, no,“ pokrčil rameny.

....

Uriáš se nudil. Ten nový anděl, který s ním seděl u Očistce, vůbec neuměl hrát karty. Ne, že by to Petronelovi nějak šlo. Jenže Petronel byl, no, Petronel. Ale od té doby, co si andělíček přilepšil, tak o smradlavého čerta ani nezakopl. Uriáš už jakou dobu uvažoval o tom, že se nechá přeložit zpátky do pekla, jenže tady se mohl aspoň víc válet. V pekle by musel pořád někoho mučit a kdo má ty nářky pořád poslouchat. Navíc Lucifer nebyl v žádném případě tak laxní jako Pán Bůh. Jenže tady v nebi se zkrátka nudil. Tenhle nový anděl se s ním radši ani nebavil, prý snad aby ho na něco nezlákal nebo tak. Uriáš se nad tímhle odůvodněním zasmál, protože ho opravdu nenapadlo, že by měl takovou pověst pokušitele. Pravda, Petronel se nechal zlákat snadno. Jenže Petronel byl jiný. V Petronelovi bylo něco víc než andělská čistota, víc než svědomitost. Byla v něm ta špetka uličnictví. A Uriášovi se po té špetce stýskalo. Ale to nemohl přiznat, měl přeci hrdost. Musel na to jít mazaně.

„No, tak já půjdu,“ řekl a zvedl se od stolu.

„Ale jak to?“ divil se mladý anděl. „Vždyť jsme ještě neskončili.“

„Kamaráde, tady je ticho jako v první den stvoření. A stejně, na co bych tu seděl, když šéf stejně nakonec odpustí každýmu? Kdepak, já se jdu trochu protáhnout.“

Mladý anděl vypadal, že by chtěl protestovat, ale neměl jak. Uriáš se tedy vydal za Petronelem. Měl plán. Prostě za ním přijde a bude se vytahovat s tím, že ten nový mladý anděl umí hrát karty mnohem lépe než Petronel. No a Petronel bude Petronelem a nenechá si to líbit a vyzve Uriáše na karetní souboj. A Uriáš bude mít o zábavu postaráno.

Když ale dorazil na výsosti, Petronela nikde neviděl. Napadlo ho, že Petronel tedy bude na svém mráčku, a tak se vydal tam. Tam ale taky nikdo nebyl. Uriáš byl trochu zmatený, ale rozhodl se zůstat na místě a na Petronela počkat. Jenže on pořád nikde. Uriáš čekal a čekal.

„Uriáši,“ ozval se hlas. „Nemáš náhodou být někde jinde?“

„Hm? Ale, vždyť ty nám dolů stejně nikoho nikdy nepošleš,“ řekl Uriáš. „Tak co bych tam dělal, co?“

„A co děláš tady?“ usmál se Pán Bůh.

„No, v nebi nemáte žádnou zábavu, tak jsem se šel jen tak proběhnout. A musel jsem prostě nějak zakopnout, tady na tom mráčku.“

„Ano? Na Petronelovo mráčku?“ divil se Pán Bůh. „Uriáši, já vím přece všechno.“

„Víš, tak se mě nemusíš ptát, ne?“

„Nemusím, to máš pravdu. Ale třeba se chceš zeptat na něco ty mě.“

„Já?“ divil se Uriáš a chvíli bylo mezi nimi jenom napjaté ticho. Nakonec to Uriáš vzdal. „Dobře no, kde je Petronel?“

„Na Zemi,“ řekl Pán Bůh. „Chtěl se jít proběhnout.“

„Na Zemi? A tos ho tam poslal jen tak? Samotnýho? Vždyť je to taková matla!“ rozčiloval se Uriáš.

„No, nelíbilo se mu to tady, tak jsem ho poslal jinam.“

„Tak mě pošli za ním!“

„To nemůžu, Uriáši. Potřebujeme tě tady. Andělů máme spousta, ale vytrénovat si dalšího čerta, víš jaká je to námaha?“

„Ale on je tam úplně sám! Vždyť ho tam sežerou zaživa. Už minule by z něj byla beze mě mlhovina.“

„Ale, Uriáši. Vždyť jsi přece čert. Čerti nepomáhají andělům,“ řekl Pán Bůh. „Tak teď už běž, práce na tebe čeká.“

„Já se dostanu dolů, to ještě uvidíš,“ vyhrožoval Uriáš a rozběhl se k bráně k Očistci.

Když tam doběhl, mladý anděl mu už už chtěl něco říkat, ale Uriáš ho odbyl mávnutím ruky. Začal prohledávat stůl. Rozházel kolem všechno úpisy, což mladého anděla neskutečně rozpálilo a začal Uriášovi nadávat, zatímco se úpisy snažil posbírat. Uriáš ale neposlouchal. Konečně našel, co hledal. Klíč k bráně, který tu svatý Petr minule zapomněl.

„Chi chi chi,“ zachechtal se. „Pane Bože?“

„Ano, Uriáši?“ objevil se Pán Bůh.

„Jedinej náhradní klíč Petronel minule vyměnil za falešný jabko. Co by se asi tak stalo, kdybych ho hodil do světa?“

„No, Uriáši, to bys musel nést následky.“

„Následky, jo?“ usmál se Uriáš. „A to by mě zajímalo, jaký,“ řekl a hodil klíč do světa.

„Koukám, tebe rebelie jen tak neopustí, Uriáši. No, budeš mi ho zase muset přinést. Jinak si budu muset promluvit s Luciferem a ty víš, co se stane pak.“

„Jo, jo, degraduje mě na vlka nebo něco takovýho. Tak to abych ti ten klíč šel najít, ne?“ řekl Uriáš a s tím zmizel z nebe.

Pán Bůh se jen zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Když Petronel otevřel oči, byl kdesi v lese. Tentokrát nikde nebyl sníh, svítilo sluníčko, ale pořád bylo trochu chladno. Pán Bůh mu dokonce i nadělil lepší oblečení. Petronel se zarazil. Oblečení? Normální oblečení? A pak něco zvláštního cítil na zádech. Nebo spíš necítil. Snažil se rukama na zádech nahmatat svoje křídla, ale ty nikde. Tak proto cítil takové chladno na zádech.

„No a co teď?“ řekl si anděl sám pro sebe. „Tos mi teda pěkně zavařil. Každýmu bys hned odpustil, ale se mnou si hraješ jak s nějakou loutkou.“

Tak se Petronel vydal hledat cestu z lesa. Když bude mít štěstí, třeba přistál poblíž Krumlova jako minule. Mohl by zajít za Magdalenkou aspoň. Ale jak se tak potácel lesem, dlouho nemohl najít cestu ven. Chodil kolem hodiny. A pak konečně našel cestu ven a vymanil se na silnici. Vyrazil podél silnice rovnou za nosem. Kolem projíždělo několik aut, o těch už v nebi cosi slyšel. Hodně lidí se v nebi ocitlo kvůli nehodám. Petronel měl takový pocit, že Magdalenku tentokrát neuvidí. Tu se u něj zastavilo auto a okýnko u dveří sjelo dolů.

„Haló, pane. Kam jdete, vždyť tady kolem nic není a už je skoro tma,“ řekl pan řidič.

„Já? No, tak si tu jdu, no,“ pokrčil Petronel rameny.

„Jo?“ zasmál se řidič. „A nechcete někam hodit? Já jedu do Prahy, tak vás můžu hodit třeba na nádraží.“

„No, tak dobře no,“ řekl Petronel a nasedl si do auta. „Pán Bůh vám to zaplať.“

„Jo, ten určitě,“ zasmál se řidič. „Sice letos bylo pár těch demonstrací, ale náboženství bych radši ještě moc nevyjadřoval.“

„A proč ne?“ zeptal se Petronel.

„No, to víte, nikdy nevíte, s kým se bavíte.“

„Jo tak. No, to ne, no,“ pokrčil Petronel rameny, i když si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli to pochopil.

„A co, že jste to dělal sám takhle večer na silnici?“

„No, já jsem tam jaksi byl vyhozen,“ řekl Petronel.

„Jak vyhozen? A kdo vás vyhodil?“ divil se řidič.

„No, to je jedno,“ řekl Petronel, protože nedokázal vymyslet nějakou normální historku.

„Dobře,“ usmál se řidič. „Já jsem Jirka, mimochodem.“

„Petronel.“

„To je nějaká odchylka od Petra?“ zeptal se Jirka.

„No, to zrovna,“ zasmál se Petronel. „To by se asi svatému Petrovi moc nelíbilo.“

„To vy jste z církve, že pořád tak mluvíte?“

„No, něco takového,“ řekl Petronel.

„To si vážně dávejte pozor, zvlášť v Praze. Já radši do kostela vůbec nechodím.“

„To byste ale měl. Já vím, že čerti můžou být pěkně přesvědčiví, ale jsou pěkně špinaví.“

„Čerti?“ zasmál se Jirka. „Mikuláš je ještě daleko.“

„No, víte, kolikrát mě takový jeden čert dostal do potíží? Zmetek jeden pekelná. To, že jsem tu teď, je vlastně taky jeho chyba. Kdyby se se mnou normálně bavil, tohle by se nikdy nestalo.“

Jirka se zasmál, jako kdyby konečně pochopil nějakou metaforu.

„Takže za to může vlastně čert? No, každý si dává jinačí přezdívky. Mě třeba přítelkyně říká hejkal, protože hrozně nahlas zívám.“

Petronel se zasmál, ale moc nechápal, o čem se teď vlastně bavili. Zbytek cesty proběhl bez větších debat a brzo dorazili do Prahy. Jirka zastavil před nádražím.

„Tak hodně štěstí s tím čertiskem, Petroneli,“ řekl. „Ale radši bych se veřejně o něm moc nezmiňoval. Ani moc o té církvi.“

Petronel se usmál, rozloučil se a vyšel z auta. Na nádraží bylo celkem rušno a tak si Petronel sedl na první volnou lavičku. Nevěděl, co dál.

„Taky jsi mi mohl dát nějakou navigaci,“ zamumlal. „No, pěkně si to tady vedeš.“

Anděl nevěděl, co si počít. Co s ním měl Pán Bůh v plánu? To se měl jít proběhnout po Letné, nebo tak? A co to bylo s tou církví tady? Že si měl dávat pozor? Proč by Pán Bůh něco takového nechal zavést. Petronel se zlobil. Zlobil se na Pána Boha, i když věděl, že to by neměl. Zlobil se na sebe, že se nechal takhle namočit. Ale ze všeho nejvíc se zlobil na Uriáše, že na něj tak rychle zapomněl. Protože kdyby nebylo Uriáše, nic takového by se nestalo. Kdyby nebylo Uriáše, žil by poklidný život anděla, jako každý jiný anděl. Kdyby nebylo Uriáše, nevěděl by, jak ho vlastně poklidný život anděla nudí.

„Zmetek pekelná,“ zamumlal si Petronel.

„Ale, ale, tady na mě někdo myslí,“ ozval se nad ním známý hlas.

„Uriáši?“ Petronel nevěřícně vzhlédl. A opravdu před ním stál Uriáš. Až na to, že někde nechal rohy, byl to on. Na rozdíl od Petronela, vypadal tak neztraceně v tom novém světě. Měl na sobě jeden z těch svých pekelných obleků a tvářil se tak spokojeně.

„No, nevypadáš ze mě moc nadšeně, tak to abych zase radši šel,“ řekl Uriáš a otočil se k odchodu.

„Ne, počkej,“ zvolal Petronel a zvedl se. „Já byl jen, tak, zaraženej, no. Co tu děláš?“

„Co by, šel jsem se proběhnout,“ mrknul na něj Uriáš.

„A nepřišels náhodou za mnou?“

„Ještě tak, ty matlo. To já se jen tak poflakoval poblíž. Hledám jeden klíč, víš,“ řekl Uriáš, ale tu poslední část spíš zamumlal.

„Cože hledáš? Klíč?“

„No, takovej klíč jeden. Od brány jedný.“

„Cože?“ divil se Petronel a pak mu to došlo. „Ne! Ty jsi ztratil TEN klíč?“

„No, možná. Tak mě starej poslal ho hledat no,“ zašklebil se Uriáš.

„To není možný! Tak mě vyhodí na Zem na pár hodin a ty stihneš mezitím ztratit ten jedinej klíč! Ten může být úplně kdekoli! To je stejný jako s tím jablkem!“

„No, oboje je vlastně tvoje vina,“ zasmál se Uriáš.

„Jak moje vina? Ani jedno není moje vina! Oboje je tvoje vina, ty špindíro!“

„No, já nevim, kdo tady z nás vypadá čistší.“

„Cože?“ Petronel se kouknul na sebe a nohavice od kalhot měl celé zablácené po tom potácení se v lese. Naproti tomu Uriáš vypadal tak čistě ve svém obleku.

„Chi chi chi,“ ušklíbl se Uriáš. „Tak pojď, ty matlo.“

„A kam?“

„To uvidíš.“

Petronel následoval Uriáše. Vyšli z nádraží a došli na tramvaj. Uriáš vypadal, že ho lidské zvyky vůbec nijak netrápí. Vypadal tak, … přirozeně. Petronel si připadal tak ztraceně a trochu hloupě. V tramvaji si sedl vedle Uriáše a pevně se držel svého sedadla.

„A nepotřebujeme nějakou jízdenku nebo tak?“ zašeptal.

„Já jsem čert, my vždycky na černo,“ zasmál se Uriáš.

Petronel už nestihl nic říct, tramvaj se rozjela a on se chytil svého sedadla ještě pevněji. Tiše se modlil, aby je nikdo bez lístků nechytil. Několik zastávek uběhlo, Petronel už radši přestal počítat, a Uriáš do něj strčil, aby vystoupil. Při výstupu anděl málem spadl na chodník, ale Uriáš ho stihl chytit.

„Pozor,“ řekl Uriáš, ale pak rychle Petronela pustil. „Ty matlo, nauč se chodit,“ změnil najednou tón. „Tak pojď, už jsme skoro tam.“

Vešli do jednoho z činžovních domů a šli po schodech do podkrovního patra. Uriáš vytáhl klíč a odemkl. Pak rozsvítil světla a zavřel za Petronelem. Byla to spíš taková podkrovní komůrka než byt.

„A tos ukradl komu tohle?“ divil se anděl.

„My v pekle musíme mít svoje pobočky všude, víš. Obzvlášť v týhle době,“ řekl Uriáš. „To není jako vy a vaše kostely. Peklo musí bejt docela mazaný.“

„A to tě tu jen tak nechají?“

„No, zadarmo to nebylo,“ Uriáš si odkašlal. „Ale o to se ty nestarej, matlo andělská. Chtěl bys radši strávit noc někde na nádraží? Praha není žádnej Krumlov.“

„No, to ne no,“ pokrčil Petronel rameny. „A kde si mám teda lehnout?“

„No na postel, ty chytráku.“

„Ale vždyť je tu jenom jedna. Kam si lehneš ty?“

„Čerti jen tak nespí, já budu mezitím vymejšlet svoje čertovský plány,“ mrknul na něj Uriáš. „Leda, že by sis ještě před spaním chtěl zahrát karty?“

„To tak, první den na zemi a hned budu mastit karty s pekelníkem. Tfuj,“ ohradil se Petronel.

„No, už jsi asi na těch výsostech vyšel ze cviku. On stejně ten novej anděl, co je se mnou u brány, hraje mnohem líp.“

„Ze žádného cviku jsem nevyšel. A nějaký mladý andělíček mě v kartách rozhodně nepřehraje,“ osočil se Petronel.

„Chi chi chi,“ zasmál se Uriáš a rozdal karty.

Hráli několik hodin, Uriáš samozřejmě vždycky vyhrál. Pak už Petronel zíval a zavíraly se mu oči.

„Běž spát, ty matlo,“ řekl Uriáš a Petronel neprotestoval a lehl si do postele. Usnul okamžitě. Uriáš si povzdechl a dál si hrál s kartami. Tohle bude ještě zajímavá doba, pomyslil si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> další kapitola snad během tohodle týdne :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak hurá, povedlo se, další kapitola!

Když se Petronel probudil, Uriáš byl pryč. Anděla to zmátlo, kam se ten pekelník jenom mohl zaběhnout? A takhle brzy ráno. Na stole byly rozházené karty a knížka, Spalovač mrtvol, kterou Uriáš v noci četl. Petronel začal skládat karty zpátky do balíčku, když se dveře otevřely a Uriáš se vrátil do bytu.

„Ty už seš vzhůru?“ divil se čert. „Šel jsem koupit něco na snídani.“

„Ty ses strachoval, abych neměl hlad?“

„To víš, že jo,“ uchechtal se Uriáš a začal vařit vodu na čaj. „Sám jsem dostal hlad a tak mě napadlo, že ho budeš mít taky no.“

Petronel jen zavrtěl hlavou a Uriáš před něj postavil hrnek s čajem. „No a co po tobě chtělo teda peklo za tohle?“ zeptal se anděl.

„Dostal jsem takovej pekelnej úkol,“ ušklíbl se Uriáš. Anděl na něj chvíli koukal a čekal, že to rozvine. Pekelník obrátil oči v sloup. „Dobře no. Musím dát pozor na to, aby propukla revoluce. Teda ona už tak trochu propukla, ale musím zajistit, aby skončila správně. Oni už si v pekle totiž na ty, co teď sedí na trůně, jakou dobu brousí vidle.“

„Když si na ně už jakou dobu brousí vidle, proč si je nevyzvedli sami už dávno?“

„V pekle zastáváme rčení ‘co sis nadrobil, to si taky sněz’. Hlavně kdybysme každýho špatnýho člověka hodili do pekla, moc lidí by tu nezbylo.“

„Takže prostě čekáte, až si to lidi vyřeší sami a pak se objevíte na poslední chvíli. No abyste se v tom pekle náhodou nepředřeli,“ zasmál se Petronel.

„Copak tvůj šéf se objeví na zavolání? Taky nechává děťátka si hrát na vlastnim písečku.“

„No a ty teda budeš dělat co?“

„No dohlídnu na to, aby se to vyvinulo správným směrem a až to skončí, seberu, koho je třeba.“

„To po tobě chtějí jenom tohle? To není tak hrozný, ne?“

„No, prozatím. Ještě musíme najít ten klíč, ty matlo,“ ušklíbl se Uriáš.

„My? Snad ty ne? Já nic neztratil,“ obořil se Petronel.

„Pardón, já zapomněl, že pán má nějaký andělský posleství tady na zemi. Co teda budeš dělat, matlo?“

„No, tak,“ zamumlal cosi Petronel.

„Cože to?“

„A tobě to vysvětlovat nemusím, ty zmetku pekelná. Ale stejně budu muset jít s tebou, jinak to zase celý popleteš.“

„No, jó, jen si na mě dohlídni,“ odfrkl si Uriáš. „Tak pojď,“ zvedl se k odchodu.

„No, počkej, počkej, a kam to jdeme?“

„Přímo za nosem, andělíčku,“ mrknul na něj Uriáš.

Vyšli ven na ulici a Uriáš to hned vzal po ulici rovně. Vykračoval si tak svižně a sebevědomě, že Petronel za ním tak nejistě cupital. Nechat se vést nějakým čertiskem, pomyslel si Petronel. Taková ostuda. Když o tom tak přemýšlel, nebylo tohle, co si vlastně přál? Být s Uriášem a jen tak běhat po městě za nějakým dobrodružstvím? Jistě, musí najít ten klíč, bez něj to nepůjde. Ale Petronel tak nějak v skrytu duše doufal, že ho ještě dlouho nenajdou. Samozřejmě, že šance brzkého nalezení klíče, byla téměř nulová. Ale stejně, Petronel si chtěl užít tohle dobrodružství. A návrat na nebe by jenom znamenal, že ho Uriáš zase bude ignorovat a Petronel bude zase sám. Ale kdyby klíč nenašli, tak by to byl jistě veliký problém. I když, Petronel si byl jistý, že Bůh měl svoje vlastní cestičky, byl přece všemohoucí. On vlastně nepotřeboval je dva na hledání nějakého klíče. Vždyť on ví všechno, jak pořád říká, tak určitě ví, kde ten klíč je. Petronel se nad svým přemýšlením trochu zachechtal.

„Čemu se směješ, matlo?“ Zeptal se Uriáš.

„Ale, to nic,“ mávnul anděl rukou a dál pokračovali v tichosti.

Petronel ale dál přemýšlel nad tím vším. Přemýšlel nad tím, v čem se vlastně liší od lidí. Vždycky si myslel, že většina lidí jsou sobci. Že jen myslí na sebe. Ale on teď víc a víc rozuměl lidem, protože si sám připadal sobecký. Jeho poselství má přece být sloužit v nebi a neměl by chtít nic pro sebe. Petronel ale vždycky chtěl něco víc. Chtít být na výsostech je ještě pochopitelné, to se počítá jako nebeská služba. Ale chtít jen lelkovat na zemi s čertem? A proč? Protože to ho baví. To ho naplňuje štěstím. To si připadá jako v nebi. To je přeci pěkně sobecká myšlenka. Petronel se tak zadumal do svého přemýšlení, že si nevšiml, že Uriáš zastavil na přechodu, a pokračoval dál. Bylo by ho přejelo auto, kdyby ho Uriáš nestáhnul zpátky.

„Na co myslíš? Kolikrát ti ještě budu zachraňovat křídla?“ rozčílil se Uriáš.

Petronel se jen zmateně rozkoukal a neříkal nic. „Ty jsi fakt matla,“ zasmál se Uriáš. „Kdo ví, co bys dělal, kdybych tě tu nechal sám,“ řekl a pokračoval dál v chůzi.

„Cože?“ divil se Petronel. „Jak nechal sám?“

„Co? Ale to nic,“ mávnul rukou čert.

„To snad byla náhoda ne, že ses tu taky objevil?“

„Jo, vždyť přece víš, jak jsem nemotornej, ten klíč mi prostě vypadl z ruky no,“ pokrčil čert rameny.

„Uriáši?“ zamračil se Petronel. „Ztratil si ten klíč schválně?“

„Schválně? Prosim tebe,“ zasmál se čert a rozhlížel se kolem.

„Uriáši,“ řekl anděl přísněji a Uriáš se na něj konečně podíval.

„Jo, ztratil jsem ho schválně! Spokojenej?“ přiznal se Uriáš.

„Ale proč?“

„Protože jsem se nudil, dobře? S tim novym andělem není žádná zábava, ani se se mnou nebaví a ty se nikdy nezastavíš! Tak jsem šel za tebou, abysme si aspoň zahráli karty, ale to už jsi byl pryč. A když šéf řekl, žes spadl na Zem, tak mi bylo jasný, že se tady samotnej ztratíš no. Jenže ten váš všemohoucí se rozhodl, že mě v nebi potřebujou nebo co, tak jsem si to musel vysloužit nějak za trest no!“ vychrlil čert.

„J-já jsem ti chyběl?“ zakoktal se Petronel. „A-a ty ses o mě bál?“

„To víš, že-,“ Uriáš se zarazil. „Honem, pojď!“ rozběhl se pryč.

„No, počkej,“ řekl anděl, ale čert už zmizel v zámečnictví na rohu ulice.

Petronel rychle běžel za ním. Uriáš si vždycky našel něco, co by ho dostalo ze situace, ve které nechtěl být. A Petronelovi bylo jasné, že se mu čert nechtěl zpovídat. Měl na to moc velké ego. A nebylo to, že by se mu snad po andělovi stýskalo, sám řekl, že se nudil. A to bylo všechno. Petronel mu byl jenom dobrý k ukrácení dlouhých chvil v nebi. Vždyť Uriáš ani v nebi být nechtěl. A proto celá tahle maškaráda. Čert potřeboval nějaké vzrušení.

„Dobrý den,“ odkašlal si Uriáš u pultu. „My jsme ztratili takovej jeden klíč.“

„Jestli potřebujete vyměnit zámek, tak moje dcera Štěpánka může jít teď s vámi. Sice se teprve učí, ale takhle narychlo vám nikoho jiného poslat nemůžu,“ řekl zámečník a za ním se usmála mladá slečna.

„Tatí, ale já mám přece tu…tu…tu schůzku,“ zašeptala Štěpánka.

„To stihneš, jen se neboj! A i kdyby ne, možná je to tak lepší, aspoň se ti nic nestane!“

„Pardon, my nechceme rušit,“ vmísil se Petronel. „Ono je to trochu složitější s tím naším klíčem.“

„No, on je totiž strašně důležitej ten klíč,“ přitakal Uriáš.

„No, přesně. A my ho, jaksi, nemůžeme nahradit.“

„Ale pánové, když ho nemůžete nahradit, tak s čím vám můžu pomoct?“

„Jestli jste náhodou nenarazil na takovej speciální klíč,“ řekl Uriáš.

„No, to byste si jistě všimnul. To je klíč jako žádný jiný,“ přidal se Petronel.

Zámečník se na ně podezíravě podíval. „Vy něco prodáváte? Nebo jste od policie?“

„To ne, to vůbec,“ zasmál se čert. „Od policie, ještě to tak.“

„Copak, máte co skrývat nebo co?“ zeptal se Petronel.

„Nemám! Tak jestli pánové nepotřebují nový klíč nebo nový zámek, tak snad aby už šli, ne?“ zpřísnil hlas zámečník.

„No, tak asi abychom šli, Uriáši.“

„Počkej! Co to tam máš za klíč, děvenko?“ zbystřil Uriáš.

Dcera zámečníka si zrovna brala klíče z věšáčku na stěně a připravovala se k odchodu. Byl to normální svazek několika obyčejných klíčů, ale mezi nimi se leskl jeden větší zlatý klíč.

„Tohle?“ zeptala se a ukázala na zlatý klíč. „To našel můj kamarád na zemi a dal mi to pro štěstí. Tak to nosím jako přívěšek. Určitě je to jenom nějaká hračka nebo tak,“ usmála se Štěpánka.

„Ne, to je on, Uriáši! To je ten klíč!“

„To taky vydim, ty matlo!“ odsekl čert. „No, tak to by byl náš klíč, děvenko. Tak bys nám ho mohla dát, ne?“

„Pánové, my tady neprodáváme klíče na hraní. A už jsem vám řekl, abyste šli. Moji dceru nechte na pokoji,“ řekl zámečník.

„Ten klíč mi dal můj kamarád a přinesl mi štěstí,“ řekla Štěpánka. „Ten vám nemůžu dát.“

„No jasně, že jí přinesl štěstí, když je to klíč od brány,“ řekl anděl.

„Pánové, opravdu. Nebo zavolám policii,“ vyhrožoval zámečník.

„Ale to je náš klíč,“ protestoval Petronel.

„Kdepak, Petronelku. Radši půjdeme,“ řekl podezřele klidně Uriáš.

„Petronelku?“ divil se anděl, ale čert už ho vyváděl ven. „No ale, co ten klíč Uriáši?“

Venku ho Uriáš posadil na lavičku. „Prostě počkáme, až holčička vyjde a půjdeme za ní, no. A pak jí ho nějak vezmeme,“ vysvětlil.

„Nepokradeš, Uriáši.“

„Tak já jí ho vezmu, no,“ obrátil Uriáš oči v sloup.

„No, a jak to bude asi vypadat, když se za ní poblíží dva cizí lidi a budou jí chtít sebrat klíče?“

„Proto musíme být diskrétní, anděli. Prostě počkáme, až je někde položí nebo tak,“ usmál se čert.

Chvíli seděli na lavičce a čekali. Petronel přemýšlel, o tom, co Uriáš nestihl doříct před tím. Kloudného konce se nestihl dobrat, když Štěpánka vyšla z obchodu a vyrazila dál po ulici. Uriáš rychle pobídl Petronela a oba se za ní pomalu vydali.

Za chvíli už bylo jasné, kam má Štěpánka namířeno.

„Ježiš, ona jde na Albertov, tak to mě po-,“ řekl Uriáš, ale Petronel mu překryl pusu rukou.

„Huš, co je jako na Albertově?“

„Dneska je pátek, že jo? Sedmnáctýho? Tak to jsme v pr-,“ Uriáše přerušilo Petronelovo zakašlání. „Tak to jsme v pytli. Petroneli, pamatuješ si cestu zpátky domů?“

„No, moc ne, proč?“

„Protože chci, aby ses vrátil. Já jí budu sledovat a večer přijdu.“

„A to proč jako?“

„Říkal jsem ti o tý revoluci ne?“

„No, ale jestli tohle je ta revoluce, tak tam přece máš být ne?“

„Já jo, ale ty ne. Navíc tenhle den jsem chtěl bejt jen opodál, ne uvnitř. Ty prostě půjdeš domů, anděli, a necháš to na mě.“

„No, to nenechám, a holka se nám vzdaluje, takže jdeme dál, ty zmetku.“

Petronel vyrazil kupředu a nedal čertovi další šanci diskutovat. Došli na Albertov, kde už před Patologickým ústavem byla shromážděna spousta mladých lidí. Uriáš zatáhl Petronela do ústraní, kde pořád viděli na Štěpánku.

„Budeš se držet mě, Petroneli, jasný?“ řekl.

„Co tak najednou? Vždyť je tu jen pár lidí.“

„No prozatím. Prostě se drž mě a nedělej žádný blbosti.“

Stáli a pozorovali shromáždění. Po nějaké době se všichni vydali průvodem dál a Uriáš s Petronelem se vydali s nimi. Drželi se pár řad za Štěpánkou, ale pořád na ní viděli.

„Ta se jen tak někde nezastaví, Uriáši,“ zamumlal Petronel.

„No, to vim taky, ale teď jí ztratit nemůžem.“

Když došli na Vyšehrad, kdosi jim podal svíčky a Uriáš je zapálil lusknutím prstu, když se nikdo nedíval. Kolem nich všichni začali zpívat hymnu a Uriáš s Petronelem se na sebe jen podívali a koktavě se do zpěvu přidali. Pak se průvod pomalu vydal do centra. Uriáš s Petronelem se drželi spíš vzadu, naštěstí ani Štěpánka se nijak netlačila dopředu. Když ale dorazili na Národní třídu, už byli obklíčeni.

„Tohle nevypadá moc dobře, Uriáši,“ zašeptal Petronel.

Uriáš nic neříkal. Zatím se nic nedělo. Lidé v průvodu zpívali a nikdo se nezačínal prát. Několik lidí dokonce zvládlo v klidu odejít. Jenže Štěpánka se rozhodla zůstat a přidala se k ostatním dívkám, které dávali příslušníků SNB za plexisklové štíty květiny. Později ale začalo jít do tuhého, kdy byli všichni tlačeni k sobě. Štěpánka byla vytažena z davu spolu s několika dalšími a vhozena do jednoho s připravených autobusů.

„A je pryč,“ řekl Petronel.

Teď už ale bylo pozdě na to se snažit odejít. Oba byli smáčknutí v davu a byli tlačeni blíž a blíž. Petronel se otočil na Uriáše a ten ho pevně chytil za ruku.

„Žádný blbosti, jasný,“ řekl a oči se mu zableskly ohněm.

Pak se vytvořila ulička a Uriáš okamžitě vyrazil a táhl Petronela za ruku s sebou. Petronel vůbec nevěděl, co se kolem něj děje. Cítil, jak do něj několikrát někdo strčil, někdo ho i něčím párkrát praštil. Nakonec ho Uriáš dovedl do opuštěné hospody a zavřel za nimi dveře.

„Uriáši, co se tam děje? To musíme zavolat Pána Boha, vždyť to je špatně!“ zvolal hned Petronel, ale Uriáš mu dal prst na rty, aby ho utišil.

„Petroneli, lidi jsou nebezpeční sami sobě a šéf se může snažit, jak chce, od tohohle jim nepomůže. Odpuštění budou hledat až tam nahoře a to ty už moc dobře znáš,“ zašeptal Uriáš. „Ani peklo, ani nebe není spravedlivý. Jedinej, kdo je ke všem stejnej, je Smrťák. A s tím teda není moc sranda, ani neumí pořádně pít.“

„Ale co budeme dělat teda?“ zašeptal Petronel.

„Ty tu počkáš a budeš zticha. Já se tam vrátím, seberu nějaký, který mám sebrat, a pak pro tebe přijdu.“

„No, tam se nemůžeš vrátit. Co když se ti něco stane?“

„Ale, copak ty máš o mě starost,“ ušklíbl se Uriáš.

„No samotnýho tě tam jít nenechám,“ protestoval Petronel.

„Akorát, že nemáš na výběr, Petronelku,“ mrknul Uriáš a rychle sebral klíče ze dveří, zabouchl za sebou a zamkl. Ještě na Petronela zamával v okně a byl pryč.

„Zmetek jeden!“ zvolal Petronel.

Co si myslí, čert jeden špinavá. Že ho tady zase takhle zamkne? A sám si poběží někam. A určitě se pro něj zase nevrátí, zmetek pekelná. Takové sliby už Petronel moc dobře znal. Jenže jak tak Petronel čekal a čekal, začal se bát. Co když se tam Uriášovi něco stalo. Měl pravdu, tohle nebyl žádný Krumlov. Petronel začal hledat náhradní klíče, ale nic nenašel. Pak se snažil vyrazit dveře, ale to se mu taky nepovedlo. Zvenku veškerý hluk už pomalu ustal, ale Uriáš pořád nikde. Petronel byl v koncích.

„Tak to vidíš, Pane Bože. Že bys mě třeba pustil ven?“ řekl anděl. „Bože, prosím Tě. Ty jsi stál při svaté Barboře, když byla mučená, tak stůj i teď při mně. A ty, svatá Barborko, jsi nechala Pána Boha proniknout k tobě i přes zamčené dveře, tak teď prosím pomož mě a dostaň mě odsud,“ modlil se Petronel.

Když dořekl svoje modlitbičky, zaslechl klapnutí zámku a dveře se otevřely. Petronel rychle vyběhl ven.

„Díky, Pane Bože, díky, Barborko!“

Rychle běžel zpátky. Už skoro nikde nikdo nebyl. Několik lidí se potácelo kolem, všude byly rozházené různé šaty, tašky, nebo rozbité brýle. Už byla tma a tak Petronel neviděl tak dobře.

„Uriáši?“ zvolal a šel pomalu dál.

Po chvilce si všiml, že mu naproti jde nějaká osoba. Nebo spíš kulhá. Petronel se rychle rozběhl tomu člověku naproti.

„Petroneli?“ zašeptal čert, když se k němu anděl dostal.

„No, jsem to já. Co se ti stalo, ty matlo?“ ptal se Petronel a podepřel Uriáše. Čert vypadal hodně potlučeně. Na obličeji měl zaschlou krev a všude modřiny.

„No co by. Měl jsem práci,“ vykašlal.

„To je mi teda práce. A ještě jsi mě tam tak nechal. Kdyby nebylo svaté Barbory, tak tě ani nenajdu, ty zmetku. Víš, jaký jsem měl strach,“ zlobil se Petronel.

„Ale Petronelku,“ zašeptal Uriáš a pomalu s andělovou pomocí kulhal ulicí.

Petronel je dovedl na tramvaj, kam ho Uriáš navigoval. Posadil Uriáše na sedačku vedle sebe, a když do něj Uriáš strčil, tak mu pomohl vystoupit. Pak mu pomohl do schodů do bytu a vevnitř ho posadil na postel. Přinesl mokrou utěrku a začal čertovi umývat zaschlou krev z obličeje.

„S vodou na mě hned,“ zašklebil se Uriáš.

„No, to je vrchol tvojí hygieny tohle asi, viď,“ usmál se Petronel.

„Ztratili jsme Štěpánku,“ špitl čert.

„No, tak jí zase najdeme,“ řekl Petronel a pohladil Uriáše po tváři. Uriáš mu teď připadal jako takové ztracené štěňátko. Veškeré ty stěny, které si kolem sebe postavil, byly teď pryč a čert se zdál tak upřímnější. A Petronel si uvědomil, jaký o něj měl strach. A už nikdy nechtěl nic takového zažít.

„Dneska budeš spát?“ divil se Petronel, když si Uriáš lehnul na postel.

Místo odpovědi ho ale čert zatahal za rukáv a stáhl anděla k sobě. Petronel se divil, ale lehl si vedle něj.

„Tak dobře no. Dobrou noc, Uriáši,“ řekl.

Uriáš se k němu schoulil a objal ho. „Dobrou noc, Petronelku,“ vydechl mu na krk.

….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Některý věci jsou trochu magie, vole, ale budiž mi to, prosím, odpuštěno. Jo a taky Uriáš má prostě v hlavě mapu světa nebo tak, protože mi přijde, že čerti musí vědět, kudy kam.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petronel má existenciální krizi, Uriáš rád vaří a hraje karty. Jo a k tomu se ženou za tím klíčem, takže nějaký plot tam je. Ale spíš hodně kecaj.

Petronel spal tak dobře, že si myslel, že je zpátky v nebi. Když se probudil, Uriáš už byl dávno vzhůru, seděl vedle něj na posteli a četl si. Petronel na něj vzhlídl a čert si nejdřív vůbec nevšiml, že je vzhůru. Dál byl začtený do svojí knížky. Petronel ho chvíli pozoroval. Čert byl pořád trochu potlučený, ale rozhodně to nevypadalo tak hrozně, jako den předtím. Anděl ještě nechtěl vstávat. Leželo se mu tak hezky Uriáš vedle něj tak hezky hřál. Petronel zase zavřel oči a schoulil se blíž k Uriášovi. Cítil, jak si čert začal hrát s jeho vlasy.

„Dobrý ráno, anděle,“ zašeptal Uriáš. „Dyť já vim, že už jsi vzhůru, ty simulante.“

„Víš, jak jsem byl vyčerpaný, po včerejšku? Když jsem tě musel tahat přes celou Prahu,“ bránil se Petronel. Otevřel oči, protáhl se a sedl si vedle Uriáše, který se dál soustředil na svojí knížku.

„No, taky jsi pěkně chrápal, ty matlo,“ usmál se Uriáš.

„Tse, já teda rozhodně nechrápu. Andělé nechrápou. To jsi možná tak slyšel sám sebe.“

„No, jistě,“ zachechtal se Uriáš, vstal z postele a začal připravovat snídani.

Petronel ho pozoroval. Uriáš se zase vrátil do svého normálního já. I když, něco tam bylo jiného. Čert se zdál tak milejší.

„Proč to děláš?“ zeptal se Petronel. „Připravuješ snídani, jen tak?“

„No, protože snídaně je důležitá? Navíc tobě s vařením nevěřím, ty matlo.“

„A nebolí tě nic po včerejšku?“

„Ty máš ale hezkou starost,“ zasmál se čert a položil hrnky s čajem na stůl. „Bolí mě akorát hlava z toho, jaks v noci chrápal.“

„Já nechrápal.“

„Tak z toho jak kecáš.“

„Nekecám. Se zajímám. Jsi byl včera pěkně potlučený, tak se ptám no. Navíc jsi dokonce usnul, to se čertům často nestává.“

„Hm,“ zamumlal jenom Uriáš. „Musíme najít Štěpánku,“ řekl nakonec.

Petronelovi došlo, že z Uriáše toho moc nedostane. Tak radši už dál nic neříkal a sedl si ke stolu. Dlouho tak zavládlo v bytě ticho.

„Ty ses rozhodl, že se nebudeš teď bavit?“ zeptal se Uriáš.

„Přemýšlím.“

„Nad čím přemejšlíš?“ zasmál se čert.

„Jak najdeme Štěpánku asi ne? Přece jsi viděl, jak jí sebrali. Navíc zpátky do toho obchodu nemůžeme, ten zámečník nás neměl moc v lásce.“

„No, musíme zjistit, kam jí odvezli.“

„No, a to zjistíme jak, ty chytráku?“

„Zajdeme na policii, ty matlo.“

 A tak se zase procházeli po Praze. Uriáš byl zpátky ve svém živlu. Petronel si sice všiml, že čert pořád trochu pokulhává, ale jinak na sobě nic jiného nedal znát. A všechno bylo zase ve starých kolejích. Uriáš sebevědomě chodící Prahou, zatímco Petronel za ním zmateně cupitá. Když konečně dorazili před jednu policejní stanici, Uriáš se zastavil.

„Takže já zjistim, co a jak a ty tu na mě počkáš,“ řekl čert.

„No, to víš, že jo. Naposledy, cos tohle řekl, jsem tě našel umlácenýho na Národní třídě,“ protestoval Petronel.

„Ale tohle je něco jinýho. Bude mnohem snazší, když tam půjdu sám. Budu předstírat, že jsem jeden z nich, v tom má už peklo zkušenost, a za deset minut jsem zpátky,“ řekl Uriáš, ale Petronel se pořád tvářil nepřesvědčeně. „Za deset minut, fakt. Slibuju,“ mrknul na něj, rozhlédl se kolem, vzal Petronela za ruku a pevně jí stiskl. „Věř mi trochu, andělíčku.“

„Dobře no,“ řekl anděl. „Ale jestli tu nebudeš do deseti minut, jdu za tebou.“

„Tak s tím se počítá,“ usmál se Uriáš a přitáhnul si Petronelovo ruku blíž k obličeji a letmo ho políbil na prsty.

Petronel ani nestihl nic říct a Uriáš zmizel ve dveřích stanice. Tak si Petronel stoupl naproti stanice a čekal. Přemýšlel nad tím, jak Uriáš vždycky dostane to, co chce. Ten čert moc dobře věděl, že pro něj měl Petronel slabost a pěkně toho využíval. Stačilo trochu zamrkat a anděl už neřekl ani slovo. Dobíral si ho snad? Jistě, ten čert si chtěl prostě jen trochu povyrazit, celý tenhle výlet byla pro něj vlastně zábava. A určitě chtěl co nejdřív získat ten klíč, aby se zase mohl vrátit do nebe, a kdo ví, co se pak stane s Petronelem. Pán Bůh vlastně neřekl, jak dlouho ho tady nechá. Uriáš se mohl po nalezení klíče klidně vrátit a Petronel tu klidně mohl dál tvrdnout sám. A Uriáš si na něj bude z nebe ukazovat a smát se mu.

Když uplynulo deset minut a čert pořád nikde, Petronel trochu znervózněl. Ale rozhodl se, že za ním ještě nepůjde. Přece jenom ho tam Uriáš nechtěl a dělal s tím takové cavyky. Navíc byl Petronel trochu nazlobený nad svým sledem myšlenek, o kterých se přesvědčil, že jsou pravdivé. Tak čekal ještě dalších deset minut a Uriáš se konečně ukázal. S úsměvem si to vykročil k Petronelovi.

„Promiň, trochu se to protáhlo,“ řekl.

„No a zjistil jsi něco teda?“ odsekl mu Petronel.

„Jo,“ přikývl čert trochu zaraženě. „No, nebyla tam. Ale zjistil jsem, že všecky, co včera zadrželi, tak za pár hodin stejně pustili. Pár jich vyslýchali nebo co, ale teď už by měli bejt všichni doma.“

„No, takže jsme ale zase na začátku. Do toho zámečnictví se vrátit nemůžeme a kde bydlí, to nevíme.“

„To sice ne, ale i zámečnictví někdy zamkne, ne?“

„No, a co?“

„No, prostě počkáme, až zavřou a půjdeme za panem zámečníkem. Zjistíme, kde bydlí a zejtra, až bude v práci, tak tam dojdem a promluvíme si s jeho dcerou.“

„Poslyš, ty nějak rád sleduješ lidi poslední dobou,“ řekl Petronel. „Ale zítra je stejně neděle, to budou mít zavřeno, takže pán bude doma.“

„No tak počkáme, až holka vyleze z baráku a půjdem za ní.“

„No, aby toho sledování nebylo málo, viď.“

„Máš snad nějakej jinej plán, ty matlo?“

„Nemám. Můj jediný plán je jít s tebou, protože nic jiného stejně dělat nemůžu! Ani nevím, co jiného bych měl dělat!“

„To už asi není můj problém, ne?“

„Ne! Jistě. Ty se zajímáš jenom o ten klíč, který jsi sám ztratil! Tak pojď, jdeme si pro něj!“ zvolal anděl a vydal se do kroku.

„Jdeš špatnym směrem, matlo,“ řekl jenom Uriáš a Petronel se hned otočil zpátky.

V tichosti se vydali zpátky k zámečnictví. Když tam konečně dorazili, sedli si na lavičku naproti a čekali. Ani jeden nic neříkal. Petronel se bavit nechtěl. Sám se přesvědčil o vlastní pravdě a Uriáš mu jí zatím nijak nevyvracel. Po dlouhé době, Uriáš to ticho prolomil.

„Ty se se mnou zase nebavíš? To kvůli tomu, že mi to trvalo dýl jak deset minut?“

„Ne,“ řekl Petronel. „Vidíš, teď se s tebou bavím.“

„No, ne moc nadšeně, teda,“ zasmál se Uriáš. „Co ti přelítlo přes nos?“

„No klíč to teda rozhodně nebyl.“

„Hele, já se snažim najít ten klíč, jak nejlíp dovedu, abys konečně mohl zpátky, jak tak moc chceš. Nemůžu za to, že tu jsou komplikace.“

„Já abych mohl zpátky? Snad abys ty mohl zpátky, ne? Já tady nejspíš zůstanu trčet, zatímco ty se mi budeš dál z mráčku nahoře pošklebovat.“

„Ty si vážně myslíš, že tě tady šéf jen tak nechá. On už se určitě dávno odurazil a tebe tu nechává jenom, abych já náhodou nezašel zpátky do pekla.“

„No, to víš, že jo.“

„Hele, já se do toho nebe zase tolik nehrnu, ty matlo.“

„Ne? A proč se teda honíš jenom za tím klíčem a ze mě si děláš blázny?“

„No přece kvůli tobě!“ rozzlobil se Uriáš. „Vyhodil jsem ho kvůli tobě a zase ho najdu kvůli tobě! Co na tom ještě nechápeš? Až tohle skončí, tak si zase budeš moc vesele poskakovat na výsostech a nebudeš muset o špinavýho čerta ani zavadit.“

„Uriáši, co to říkáš?“ divil se Petronel, kterému došla veškerá slova.

Než ale Uriáš stihl pokračovat, majitel zámečnictví zamknul obchod a vydal se domů. Čert se rychle zvedl z lavičky a Petronel ho následoval. Zámečníka sledovali až do poslední chvíle, kdy zmizel ve dveřích činžovního domu.

„Takže teď víme, kde bydlej,“ řekl Uriáš. „A můžem jít.“

„No, tak jdeme, no.“

Petronel si ani neuvědomil, že ho Uriáš nevede zpátky do bytu, dokud nevcházeli do nedaleké hospody.

„No, Uriáši, máme snad práci, ne?“

„Jo, ale teď máme padla. Tak si můžem trochu povyrazit, anděle,“ mrknul na něj Uriáš.

V hospodě moc lidí nebylo, jen malá skupinka štamgastů, kteří hráli karty. Uriášovi nad tím hned zaplály oči a rozhodl, bez nějaké konzultace s Petronelem, že se připojí ke karbaníkům. Petronel byl tedy donucen se přidat. Když před něj postavili pivo, tak jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ale no tak, dyť to skoro nic není, aspoň jedno vochutnáš,“ poplácal ho po zádech zavalitý pán, který seděl vedle něj. Petronel se bál odporovat a tak si cucnul.

„Dobrý,“ špitl.

„U náš když se řekne vochutnat, tak se myslí vypít,“ zasmál se pán a Petronel neměl na vybranou.

Uriáš se na něj smál a byl ve svém živlu. Petronel se ani nestihl rozkoukat a už před ním stálo další pivo. A tak pil dál. Čert mastil karty a prolínal je panáky slivovice. Za chvíli už byl Petronel natolik omámený, že i on se přidal k hraní karet, ale moc mu to nešlo. Uriáš samozřejmě vyhrával nad všemi. Anděl brzo kolem nikoho nevnímal, všechen smích se mu slil v jeden hukot a on se taky smál.

Když už zavírali, Uriáš podepřel Petronela a vedl ho zpátky na byt. Anděl si prozpěvoval Glória a mezi slokami se smál.

„To jsem tě teda měl víc hlídat,“ zachechtal se Uriáš, který byl ale taky celkem podnapilý. „Tak pojď, andělíčku, dneska táhám já tebe, co.“

„Uriášku, Uriášku,“ zasmál se Petronel. „Já žadnej klíč najít nechci.“

„Ale nepovídej.“

„Nechci. Víš, co já chci?“

„Copak, co?“ smál se Uriáš a odemykal dveře do bytu.

„Já jsem asi špatnej anděl, Uriášku. Protože já chci,“ škytl Petronel. „Já chci tady zůstat s tebou. Na zemi.“

„Tobě to pivo ale rozvázalo jazyk, co?“ usmál se Uriáš a otevřel dveře. „A zejtra na mě zase budeš nakvašenej stejně.“

„No, to ne, to ne,“ řekl Petronel a posadil se na postel. „Já jsem na výsostech hrozně smutnej, Uriášku. Já už tam zpátky nechci.“

„Dej si pozor na jazyk, Petronelku. Jinak ti to šéf ještě zavaří,“ řekl Uriáš a posadil se vedle něj.

„A dyť on přece ví všecko. Tak ví i tohle určitě. A už dávno. Ale ty chceš určitě zpátky, a mít ode mě pokoj.“

„Ale Petronelku. Vždyť už jsem ti řekl, že jsem tady kvůli tobě. Jak ti to mám ještě asi říct?“

„No, já nevim. Mně se prostě v hlavě vždycky něco uvaří a já pak věřim jenom tomu, no,“ pokrčil rameny Petronel.

Uriáš vzal Petronela za ruku. „Já říkal, že ti s vařením nevěřím,“ usmál se. Pohladil Petronela po tváři, ten se na něj otočil a Uriáš ho něžně políbil. „Už tomu rozumíš, ty matlo?“ zašeptal.

Petronel se usmál a pak Uriáše políbil zpátky. „A já myslel-.“

„Ti říkám pořád, že nemáš myslet,“ zasmál se čert. „Pojď už spát, ty matlo.“

Uriáš si lehl vedle Petronela, který se k němu hned schoulil. „Tak dobrou noc, Petronelku,“ zašeptal a políbil ho na čelo.

„Dobrou, Uriášku,“ zašeptal Petronel a objal ho ještě pevněji.

…

Petronel se ráno probudil stále objímaje Uriáše, který už byl ale dávno vzhůru, četl si a hrál si s Petronelovo vlasy.

„Uriášku, dobré ráno,“ zamumlal Petronel.

„Dobré ráno, andělíčku,“ usmál se Uriáš. „Nebo spíš poledne, ty Růženko.“

„Cože?“

„No, už je skoro poledne, ty matlo. Budeme muset hejbnout zadkem, jestli chceme najít Štěpánku.“

„Jo, vlastně. Já ale myslel,“ řekl Petronel. „Že už jí hledat nebudeme.“

„A co bysme asi jinak dělali? Váleli se tady celej den, celej tejden?“ divil se Uriáš a Petronel jen pokrčil rameny. „Víš, že to nejde. Ten klíč musíme najít,“ řekl, ale pak si všimnul, jak to Petronela rozesmutnilo. „To ale neznamená nic,“ řekl a dal andělovi pusu na tvář a ten se hned usmál.

„Tak dobře,“ přikývl Petronel a vstal z postele.

Po snídani, nebo spíše obědu, vyrazili k domu Štěpánky. Když tam konečně dorazili, tak čekali.

„No a co teď?“ ptal se anděl.

„Teď počkáme. Je neděle, svítí sluníčko, přece nebude sedět celej den doma.“

„Ale co když už odešla.“

„Před obědem? To snad lidi nedělaj ne?“

A tak čekali. Petronel chytil Uriáše za ruku, protože potřeboval lehké ujištění a Uriáš jeho ruku stiskl hned pevněji.

„Takže až budeme zpátky v nebi,“ začal Uriáš.

„No?“

„Mohl bych třeba zůstat u tebe na mráčku,“ zamumlal.

„Myslíš, že to Pán Bůh povolí?“

„No, ten přece ví všecko, tak si myslím, že o tomhle věděl, ještě dřív, než my. A i kdyby to nepovolil, já jsem přece čert, mě jsou nějaký povolení putna.“

„Jo?“ zasmál se Petronel. „Tak to pak jo, no.“

„No, ale musíš se líp naučit hrát karty.“

„Tys mě je učil hrát.“

„Nemůžu za to, že jsi antitalent,“ zasmál se Uriáš. „Hele, dveře!“ zvolal, když si všiml otevírajících se vchodových dveří.

Štěpánka vycházela z domu a měla namířeno někam pryč. A tak se za ní vydali. Šli za ní několik ulic, když se na ně otočila.

„Vy jdete za mnou?“ zeptala se. „Už jdete za mnou jakou dobu a všimla jsem si vás v průvodu. Tak, co chcete? Už jsem říkala, že nic nevím.“

„Cože?“ divil se Petronel. „Ale né, my nejsme od policie.“

„Tak proč vás od pátku potkávám? Co chcete?“

„No, my chceme, ten klíč, víš,“ řekl Uriáš. „Akorát jsme si to moc dobře nepromysleli.“

„No, to ne. I kdybych vám ho nakonec chtěla dát, tak nemůžu. Klíče jsem ztratila,“ řekla.

„Cože?“ rozzlobil se Petronel.

„Tak to jsme v pr-.“

„Zase kde jsme byli,“ přerušil Petronel Uriáše.

„A nevíš aspoň, kdes je ztratila?“ zeptal se Uriáš.

„Myslím, že mi je prostě na stanici nevrátili, aby si ze mě udělali blázny,“ řekla. „Proč vlastně tak chcete moje klíče? Není to trochu divný?“

„My chceme jenom ten jeden,“ vysvětlil Petronel.

„No, ten šťastnej klíč,“ doplnil Uriáš. „Je to hrozně důležitý. Pro revoluci.“

„Pro revoluci?“ zašeptala Štěpánka. „Jak jako?“

„No, ten klíč je,“ protahoval Petronel. „To je, klíč k církvi!“

„Jo, symbolickej. A tahle revoluce musí osvobodit celej stát a taky církev. Takže ho musíme dát pak, eh.“

„Havlovi?“ zeptala se Štěpánka.

„Jo, tomu!“ zvolal Petronel.

„Jo, aby mohl symbolicky odemknout církev pro celej osvobozenej stát.“

„Teda, a můj taťka říká, že já jsem zblázněná z té revoluce. To je pěkná snůška keců,“ zasmála se. „Ale tak jste aspoň na správný straně.“

„No, tak nám řekneš, na který stanici si byla?“ zeptal se Uriáš.

„Jo, dovedu vás tam. Nebeský klíč k církvi si teda nechci nechat ujít,“ usmála se Štěpánka a všichni se vydali k oné policejní stanici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> já: jojo, hodím další kapitolu o víkendu  
> taky já: 1:31 ráno v pondělí je furt víkend.


End file.
